Enigma Resuelto
by Three Swords
Summary: George Johnson ha vivido quince largos años atormentado por un enigma; sin embargo, no imagina que pronto encontrará la respuesta a éste, en una forma por demás inesperada. GF2013


El sol se aproximaba, inexorable, a su escondite habitual en el horizonte cuando el automóvil negro aparcó lenta, parsimoniosamente, frente al portón de hierro forjado que custodiaba el ingreso al camposanto.

El hombre que descendió del vehículo, sin aguardar por la ayuda del conductor, era un anciano; no obstante, sus movimientos no eran torpes y sí muy distinguidos. Un caballero, habría pensado cualquier observador y no se habría equivocado porque, si algo estaba firmemente plasmado en el porte del recién llegado, era eso que las personas de diversas épocas han dado por llamar "buena crianza".

Era la fría tarde de un común día invernal y no alcanzaban a distinguirse más de una media docena de personas desperdigadas entre las filas de tumbas. No era hora de funerales, pero el atuendo oscuro y sobrio del hombre y su semblante apesadumbrado lo colocaban, sin mayor indagación, en ese lastimero grupo de dolientes que encuentran difícil asimilar las pérdidas, no importando el tiempo transcurrido desde que las experimentan.

Conforme avanzaba desde la entrada, siguiendo una ruta recorrida varias veces con anterioridad, desplazándose a través de una calzada flanqueada por tumbas de marmóreas lápidas cuyas inscripciones revelaban una historia de más de un siglo, los pasos del hombre dibujaron gradualmente un ángulo recto y se hicieron más lentos, hasta dejarlo quieto frente a una sencilla y humilde tumba, cuyo único lujo era una cruz de madera preciosa, en cuyo centro manos de especial talento habían labrado con paciencia y esmero una exhuberante rosa en plenitud.

Esa cruz siempre había intrigado a George Johnson; pero nunca había emprendido investigación alguna que le permitiese descubrir la identidad del anónimo bienhechor que, al año justo de la muerte de la señorita Candy, la había colocado en aquella tumba, cual silencioso tributo de un cariño que, aún ahora, al otrora mano derecha del mítico tío abuelo William se le antojaba más allá de cualquier concepto. Conocía, por supuesto, algunos detalles al respecto; como por ejemplo, que aquel trozo de eternidad donde reposaban los restos de la joven de ojos verdes era puntillosamente cuidado sin necesidad de que él asumiese gasto alguno; y también sabía que el misterioso celador solía preferir la soledad del amanecer para realizar cualquier tarea. Era esa la razón para que él visitase la tumba por las tardes, ya que ninguna vez en tan largo tiempo se había atrevido a importunar con su presencia a aquella alma generosa. No era necesario, pensaba, alterar la paz en aras de la curiosidad, especialmente cuando tenía perfectamente claro que en el corazón de todo amigo genuino de Candis ardía un especial resentimiento contra el Clan Ardley al completo: Madame Aloy y él en principio.

La señorita Candis había muerto de neumonía quince años atrás, precisamente la noche de un día igual a ese. La joven hija adoptiva de sir William, enfermera titulada empleada en el hospital Santa Juana, no había conseguido ganar la partida al peligroso padecimiento que le sobreviniera como consecuencia de haber pasado, durante un accidentado viaje en tren desde Nueva York, un largo tiempo expuesta a la furia de la nevada más cruda de muchos inviernos.

Todo había comenzado como un desmayo; sin embargo, en ausencia de George Madame Aloy se había mostrado inflexible al rehusarse a prodigar cuidado alguno a Candis, prohibiéndole incluso la seguridad de la mansión para esperar el amanecer. Ayudada por Archibald y Annie, Candis había llegado hasta su departamento; pero, durante esa noche y los días que siguieron, su estado había continuado empeorando hasta que, ante el estupor y la impotencia de todos, había perdido la última batalla.

"¿Dónde demonios estabas, George?" Había sido el resentido saludo de Archibald, pronunciado en tono acusador aquella tarde en que el aludido arribara a la mansión tras varios meses de ausencia. Fue entonces cuando se enteró, perplejo, que el funeral de la señorita Candis había tenido lugar dos semanas atrás. Un Archibald lleno de ira le puso al tanto de todo cuanto había ocurrido, detalle a detalle, y después se había despedido de él, abandonando para siempre la mansión y a la anciana tía, no sin antes maldecir a los Ardley al completo, el misterioso tío William incluido.

Ni aquella vez, pese a lo dramático de la situación, George había podido revelar la dolorosa verdad: no había podido contar a Archibald lo ocurrido al señor William. La desaparición del patriarca era un secreto que debía ser mantenido en función del bienestar familiar y al amparo de un cúmulo de esperanzas que, conforme transcurrieron los meses y después los años, iban a desvanecerse una a una, como bruma al calor del sol.

Días difíciles; pero días más felices que los presentes, sin duda.

Una emoción inenarrable, intensa y dolorosa como pocas, se apoderaba de George cada vez que contemplaba el nombre de Candis inscrito sobre la bella cruz labrada. Había sido un rabiosamente deprimido Archibald quien le relatara como, contra toda lógica y compasión, Aloy había negado a Candis el derecho de reposar en tierra Ardley. La joven huérfana había sido sepultada en ese cementerio de la ciudad y, por falta de recursos económicos, a su funeral ni siquiera habían acudido sus madres. Quince años después, en la mente del anciano todavía pervivían la culpa y la confusión librando una encarnizada lucha cuyo final, estaba seguro, ni siquiera la muerte garantizaría; porque aún ahora, George Johnson no encontraba una excusa satisfactoria para justificarse ante su jefe y amigo cuando se volvieran a encontrar por su responsabilidad directa ante tan lamentable cadena de hechos.

Candis había sido la prioridad señalada por William, la misión más importante que el patriarca le hubiera confiado nunca... y él había fallado miserablemente en su deber de cuidar de ella.

George evocó con tristeza a la señorita Candy: su risa contagiosa, su mirada verde profundo y su alegría genuina; reconociendo que, en parte, se alegraba de no haber estado presente en su despedida final. Mejor así. Al igual que ocurriera con sir William el anciano guardián prefería su personal colección de memorias felices y plenas a la espantosa realidad de una década y un lustro poblados de trágicos misterios: el principal de ellos el paradero de Sir William.

En la mente del anciano Candy y sir William no existían uno sin el otro, por lo que, en cuanto a él se refería, era como si hubiesen muerto exactamente el mismo día.

No era fácil para George Johnson explicar a ninguno porqué pensaba de esa manera. Tal vez, la razón era que siempre había tenido la certeza de que la verdad resplandecería un día y que los secretos acabarían de golpe inaugurando una nueva era para un Clan cuyo destino parecía ser vivir perennemente fustigado por tragedias que se sucedían con la precisión de las manecillas de un reloj. En lo profundo de su corazón, durante aquel pasado, que no había sido ideal pero sí mejor, George siempre había vivido aguardando el día en que sir William renunciaría al anonimato para convertirse en la figura inesperada de un patriarca fuera de todo canon y también había sostenido, firme, la esperanza de que durante ese complicado proceso, en una suerte de impresionante acto de justicia poética, la señorita Candis estaría al lado de su padre adoptivo ocupando el lugar que le correspondía por derecho. Sin embargo, el porvenir había sido muy diferente y, para no variar, la desgracia se había presentado puntual e ineludible.

George se dejó invadir por la melancolía mientras en su mente danzaban, desordenadas, las tres mil y tantas conjeturas que había formulado a través del tiempo respecto al designio divino que arrebatara a los Ardley dos de sus piezas clave, anulando toda oportunidad de trascender en la historia.

No hubo más: sin William y Candy, despojados de una identidad alrededor de la cual cohesionarse y tras el golpe final que representara la muerte de madame Aloy, los Ardley habían quedado como nave a la deriva enfilándose hacia el desastre; cosa que había ocurrido tiempo atrás, al fragmentarse la sociedad financiera y, eventualmente, el Clan.

"¿Dónde demonios estabas, George?" La pregunta de Archibald había permanecido en su memoria durante quince largos años sin que pasara un sólo día en que no lo atormentara y adquiriera nuevos matices. A pesar de que conocía sus limitaciones él nunca había dejado de interrogarse a sí mismo respecto a si mejores cursos de acción podrían haber hecho la diferencia porque, en lo profundo de su ser, latía todavía la convicción de que no todo estaba perdido.

George sabía que mientras existiera un soplo de vida en su corazón continuaría buscando respuestas; porque el enigma que representaba la suerte final de sir William debía ser resuelto a satisfacción. Era su deber. Su último servicio al clan. Pero, más que nada, era una deuda de honor contraída con Candy y con sir William mismo.

─Buenas tardes, señor ¿puedo ayudarlo? Me parece que se encuentra perdido.

El sonido de las palabras penetró de lleno en los oídos del anciano como una explosión, haciendo estallar recuerdos que creía olvidados. Al reconocer aquella, añorada voz, se sintió repentinamente envuelto en una especie de atmósfera de algodón. Percibió cómo su espíritu sufría una tremenda sacudida y al instante siguiente, el aire le faltó. Antes de desmayarse George pensó, con desesperación no exenta de arrogante desdén, que así debían sentirse los inversionistas novatos ante una inesperada caída en el valor de los títulos.

_**A la deriva en el océano de mi vida ya gastada,  
**__**contemplo a la distancia un navío de proa estrellada.  
**__**Es el mástil trunco la dicha que me fue arrancada,  
**__**Son las velas ilusiones por tragedias desgarradas.**__**  
**_

_**Espíritu extraviado entre salvajes marejadas,**_  
_**Náufrago voy, sobre un tonel de metas olvidadas.**_  
_**Vago sin prisas, sorteando osado las bravías aguas;**_  
_**perdido el rumbo, herida el alma y las entrañas.**_

─¡Pero si es Johnson! No sabía que se encontraba en la ciudad ¿Qué andaría haciendo por el cementerio a estas horas? ─la voz sorprendida de Archibald Cornwell fue lo primero que escuchó al volver de la inconsciencia. Por un momento no tuvo noción de dónde se encontraba; aunque sí percibió la ligera sensación de euforia que se expandía por todo su organismo ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

─Entonces ¿Lo conoces? ─preguntó el hombre cuya voz había escuchado momentos atrás. Sólo la sensación de repentino vértigo impidió que George abriera los ojos para conocer la identidad del dueño de esa, perturbadora, voz.

En tanto la respuesta de Archibald llegaba, George descubrió que se encontraba acostado sobre una pequeña cama. El olor a desinfectante y otras sustancias le recordaba mucho al ambiente sanitizado de los hospitales; no obstante, dudaba sinceramente haber sido trasladado a alguno durante el tiempo que había permanecido inconsciente.

─Por supuesto ─replicó Archibald─. Johnson es parte de la familia Ardley. Él cuidaba de madame Aloy y mucho antes, en épocas más felices y prósperas, solía ser... una especie de... hombre de confianza del tío abuelo William.

─¡Ah! Tal vez eso explique porqué lo encontré ante la tumba de Candy ─exclamó el hombre, en señal de reconocimiento y enseguida comentó-: estaba preocupado porque lo traje de prisa hasta aquí utilizando la salida posterior y pensé que algún familiar lo estaría buscando. No podía dejarlo solo para ir a informar a sus acompañantes, así que es una suerte que hayas llegado. Lo que sí me parece algo increíble es el hecho de que, en ninguna ocasión durante todo este tiempo, me haya topado con él cuando voy a visitar a Candy.

─Debe ser que no acostumbra visitar el cementerio con frecuencia ─informó Archibald─. Ahora reside en Nueva York y rara vez viene a Chicago. Me parece que trabaja como asesor honorario de un hombre que anteriormente formaba parte del consejo de ancianos del Clan. No estoy muy enterado, porque bien sabes que hace años dejé de tener comunicación con madame Aloy y sus más cercanos ¿Crees que estará bien?

─Sólo ha sufrido un leve desmayo ─fue la inmediata respuesta─. No creo que sea nada de cuidado pero con las personas de edad uno nunca sabe. Sería mejor si lo dejamos descansar otro rato para estar seguros y después podrás llevarlo al hospital o llamar a un médico ─George percibió el inconfundible tono bromista del hombre al pronunciar la última frase y enseguida sintió sobre su frente la mano tibia del extraño.

─Imagino que lo habrá traído algún sirviente o quizás haya venido en algún coche de alquiler ─conjeturó Archibald─. Así que no creo que le importe aguardar el tiempo que sea necesario.

─Pero, si hay alguien esperándolo, imagino que en algún momento su tardanza le resultará notoria ─dijo el desconocido, con tono ligeramente preocupado.

─No lo creo ─replicó Archibald de inmediato─. Si no lo encontraste acompañado es sin duda porque deseaba estar sólo; quizás hasta haya despedido a quien lo trajo hasta aquí para regresar por su cuenta. De lo que recuerdo, Johnson siempre ha sido un hombre cuyas órdenes no pueden ser desobedecidas. Solíamos imaginar que el tío abuelo William debía ser muy parecido a él.

─El tío abuelo William es el anciano que adoptó a Candy y de quien se dijo que desapareció en Europa durante la guerra ¿cierto? La noticia salió en todos los diarios varios años después de que Candy...

La voz perdió volumen hasta quedar en silencio, como si su dueño rehusara pronunciar el fatal destino de la mencionada; sin embargo, lo que George alcanzó a escuchar fue suficiente para despejar cualquier duda: había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo; pero si había algo en el mundo que George no podía dudar en reconocer eso era la voz del hombre que había amado como a un hermano, como a un hijo; la voz del hombre que él había creído muerto durante quince largos y dolorosos años:

La dulce y profunda voz de William...

Todavía sin poder abrir los ojos, ni incorporarse, George se permitió esos breves instantes de irrealidad para soñar, para creer en la veracidad de lo que temía estar imaginando; no obstante, era difícil que la ilusión ganara terreno a la razón.

¡Imposible!

¡William no podía estar en Chicago!

¡William estaba muerto! ¡Tenía que estarlo! De no ser así no existía nada que explicara el hecho de que, estando tan cerca, no hubiera intentado contactar con él o hecho acto de presencia en ninguna de las propiedades. En especial cuando la noticia de su desaparición acaparara las primeras planas de todos los diarios de circulación nacional.

─Así es ─confirmó Archibald con evidente pesar─. Esa fue una gran pérdida para la familia y acarreó consecuencias desastrosas en el terreno de los negocios ¿Sabes? Nosotros... los muchachos y yo, quiero decir, lo queríamos mucho aunque no lo conociéramos en persona. En especial le guardábamos eterna gratitud por haber convertido a Candy en miembro de la familia.

─Candy también lo amaba ─comentó el hombre con la voz de William─. Solía escribirle largas cartas que amontonaba en una pequeña caja con la esperanza de poder entregárselas al señor George para que, a su vez, las hiciera llegar a sir William. Sin embargo, antes de que ella partiera fueron muchos los meses que fracasó en sus intentos de entrevistarse con él. Supongo que es una suerte que ella no alcanzara a enterarse de lo ocurrido a ese anciano: habría sufrido mucho.

─Imagino que ahora ambos están juntos y ya no sufren ─declaró Archibald en tono solemne teñido de tristeza.

─Es lo más probable ─estuvo de acuerdo el desconocido─. Hay café y té ¿Cuál prefieres?

─Café por favor ─respondió Archibald en el ansioso tono de un ebrio al que le ofrecen a escoger la botella de su preferencia y luego añadió innecesariamente─: Por culpa de Annie Edwards detesto todas las variedades de te.

─Jajajaja se lo diré la próxima vez que venga a visitarme ─amenazó Albert, de buen humor.

─Tienes mi permiso, por supuesto ─declaró Archibald con solemnidad y, después, tras un silencio prolongado, en el que se esuchaban los ruidos del entrechocar de cucharillas y tazas, dijo─: siempre me he preguntado ¿porqué no te marchaste? Albert ─la calidez y familiaridad en el tono, fue lo que hizo a George darse cuenta de que ambos hombres estaban acostumbrados a conversar entre sí: no cabía duda de que eran buenos amigos─. Quiero decir ─continuó Archibald─. Cuando Candy se fue bien pudiste reanudar tu vida de trotamundos, ir a vivir a los bosques del rumbo de Lakewood de nuevo o regresar a Europa cuando terminó la guerra ¡Qué se yo! Siempre pienso que tu vida pudo haber sido muy diferente, más emocionante, si no te hubieras quedado aquí ayudando al doctor Martin en esta clínica destartalada. Candy decía que eras una persona muy valiente y capaz de adaptarte a cualquier situación y no tengo la menor duda de que lo habrías conseguido.

─Jajajajaja ¡No deberías fiarte de Candy! ¡Ella también decía que yo era muy apuesto e interesante! ─replicó Albert con un dejo de genuina diversión. George pudo adivinar, por el tono tranquilo y solemne, que la mirada del hombre se había tornado plena de afecto: un afecto reservado a la memoria de aquella alegre jovencita a quien él también había apreciado infinitamente.

─Fue debido a tu memoria ¿Cierto? ─aseveró Archibald, más que preguntar. El oído de George, entrenado y alerta a pesar de la edad, se aguzó a la espera de captar más información que armara el rompecabezas en que se le había convertido ese extraño llamado Albert.

Albert era el segundo nombre de William ¡Por Dios! George no podía dejar de notar ese detalle y sumarlo a la mención que Archibald hiciera de un trotamundos viviendo en los bosques cercanos a Lakewood y viajando por Europa ¿Sería posible...?

─En parte ─fue la vacilante respuesta de Albert. George dejó sus recuerdos en paz para concentrar toda su atención en escuchar.

─¿En verdad no recuerdas nada de tu pasado? ─preguntó Archibald con concernimiento.

─Absolutamente nada. Lo poco que recuerdo es lo ocurrido poco antes del estallido en aquel tren ─respondió Albert y George pudo notar el tono de resignación. Sin duda una resignación adquirida a punta de decepciones en el alma de ese hombre, debido al largo tiempo que llevaba viviendo en las sombras ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Sin recuerdos? ¡Imposible! ¡Aquello tenía que ser una broma cruel!

─Pero... ¿Nada? ¿Ni un destello? ─insistió Archibald.

─Aparte de imágenes aisladas sobre algunos de mis encuentros con Candy y aquel día en que la salvé de la cascada, sólo conservo otro recuerdo ─admitió Albert, con tristeza─; pero no es muy feliz. Me recuerdo sosteniendo un cirio entre las manos. Era un cirio especial, porque lo sostenía utilizando un candelabro de plata o un material parecido. El candelabro estaba pulido y resplandecía a la luz de las velas. Recuerdo eso también: que había muchas velas y a mi alrededor podía ver mucha gente con vestimenta elegante. Pienso que debí ser poco más que un niño entonces, porque el pecho de algunos adultos quedaba a la altura de mis ojos. También recuerdo la sensación de las lágrimas que caían rodando por mis mejillas y se derramaban sobre mis manos y una voz de hombre diciendo "Valor, muchacho". Creo que debí perder a alguien muy importante para mí en esa ocasión o no habría permanecido en mi memoria.

El funeral del laird pensó George, identificando, por la descripción de Albert, el momento exacto al que se estaba refiriendo. La voz que Albert había escuchado era la de Ian MacPherson, quien había sido un entrañable amigo del padre de sir William.

─Candy siempre sostuvo que eras igual a ella: sin familia y sin hogar. Tal vez tenía razón -comentó Archibald, ligeramente pensativo.

─Así es ─estuvo de acuerdo Albert y George no percibió en él ningún dolor por declarar un hecho tan triste.

─¿Y nunca has sentido necesidad de buscar a tu familia? ─la pregunta sorprendió a George, porque de pronto parecía como si, en una suerte de sincronización en el plano mental, Archibald le estuviera formulando a Albert exactamente las mismas preguntas que a él se le ocurrían─. Es decir, por supuesto que no recuerdas tu nombre completo y Candy tampoco lo sabía; pero imagino que habrá alguna forma de...

─¿Sabes, Archibald? Quizás te sea un poco difícil entender lo que voy a decir, pero mi familia entera era Candy. Ella me salvó la vida cuando me enviaron desde Italia al Santa Juana. Antes de ella hubo muchos hospitales, muchas enfermeras y doctores; pero ninguno, salvo ella, consiguió devolverme las ganas de vivir. Después, cuando tuvo que cuidar de mí y vivíamos juntos en aquel departamento, precisamente aquel día en que la vi partir apresurada para alcanzar el tren matutino a Nueva York, comprendí que mi lugar en el mundo era junto a ella, pasara lo que pasara.

─La amabas ¿Verdad? ─indagó Archibald─. Como mujer, quiero decir.

Hubo una pausa que a George le pareció una eternidad y, después de un espacio de reflexión, la respuesta se escuchó, fuerte y clara:

─Pienso que sí; pero ella se marchó demasiado pronto para estar seguro de nada. Además, tampoco es que tuviera alguna oportunidad ¿O si?

Hubo una nueva pausa, menos prolongada que la anterior pero igualmente significativa; más no hubo ningún matiz de vacilación en la voz de Archibald al replicar:

─Como bien dices estimado Albert, creo que Candy se fue demasiado pronto para conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta. Aunque, de cualquier manera, ya sabes lo que se dice por ahí: el hubiera no existe. Si bien te soy sincero al decir que habría preferido verla a tu lado que en cualquier otro sitio. Ustedes juntos eran algo fuera de serie y es la hora en que no consigo imaginar a uno sin el otro.

─Veo que comprendes porqué no me he marchado. Mi lugar está aquí, junto a Candy. Ella no me dejó sólo cuando más la necesité y yo no puedo dejarla aquí sabiendo que no habrá quien traiga flores frescas a su tumba cada día. Puede parecer una tontería, pero es la verdad: mi razón para vivir se encuentra ahora en un plano distinto y sólo me queda esperar a encontrarla de nuevo. Sé que ella está en algún sitio a donde yo también podré ir algún día y me basta con eso. En tanto llega ese día, no necesito más de lo que ya tengo: un techo donde pasar la noche y un trabajo con el cual puedo ayudar a otros.

─La Clínica Feliz no pudo quedar en mejores manos que las tuyas. Es una pena que te hayan negado la oportunidad para ejercer en el santa Juana hace cinco años. Ahora deben estar arrepentidos, porque sin duda te has convertido en uno de los mejores doctores del rumbo. Si tan sólo el doctor Martin no hubiera gozado de tan pésimos antecedentes ante el gremio quizás...

─El doctor lo hizo lo mejor que podía dadas las circunstancias, ya ves que incluso me ofreció su nombre para obtener mis documentos de identidad. Además, el que me rechazaran en el santa Juana no fue culpa de su reputación, sino de las políticas del hospital: al parecer mi servicio a la sociedad es mal visto por la directiva ─comentó Albert y entonces, inesperadamente Archibald estalló en carcajadas.

─¡Perdón! ─se disculpó Archibald─, pero no recuerdo haber visto a Flammy tan enfadada como aquella mañana en que publicaron las listas y tu nombre apareció en la sección de no admitidos. Literalmente: le salía humo de las orejas.

─Aquel día fue cuando la viste por primera vez ¿no?

─Aquel día fue cuando supe quién era ─corrigió Archibald─. Me había topado con ella en dos o tres ocasiones, una de ellas a bordo del trasatlántico que me traía desde Inglaterra la vez que viajé acompañando al señor DiMarco a una subasta; pero nunca pensé...

─Que se convertiría en tu esposa ─completó Albert, divertido.

─¿Sabes? El destino es impredecible, Albert ─dijo Archibald, su voz adquiriendo un tono solemne─. Creo que si alguien me hubiera dicho, hace quince años, que mi vida tomaría un rumbo tan diferente del esperado me habría reído; sin embargo, a pesar de lo distintas que son las cosas ahora, no puedo estar más agradecido con la vida; también es cierto que les debo a Candy y a ti el haberme mostrado el camino correcto para construir mi felicidad.

─La única deuda que tienes es contigo mismo, Archibald, te lo he dicho siempre ─replicó Albert─. Tú y sólo tú tuviste la valentía para comenzar desde cero y contracorriente. Sé que Candy estaría tan orgullosa de ti como lo estoy yo. Me habría gustado tanto ver su sonrisa brillante el día de tu boda; pero sé que estuvo ahí, disfrutando cada minuto al igual que tu hermano Stear y ese otro primo, Anthony ¿Sabes? En ocasiones, cuando las cosas se tornan difíciles y de pronto la luz aparece al final del túnel, no puedo evitar pensar que tenemos un coro de ángeles guardianes muy peculiares ¿no?

Archibald rió, como indudablemente había sido la intención de Albert y después de unos momentos, dijo:

─¡Es verdad! No quiero ni imaginar los líos que esos tres andan generando en los cielos. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que también el doctor Martin y Mary Jane andan por allá, dispuestos a tirarles de las orejas.

─Es cierto ─dijo Albert y enseguida comentó─. No son pocas las veces que recuerdo lo que Candy me contaba sobre su formación al lado de Mary Jane. Ella era una excelente enfermera y sabía juzgar a las personas adecuadamente y dirigirlas también. En el caso de Candy imagino que debió requerir mucha inteligencia encontrar la estrategia adecuada para fusionar el atolondramiento y el entusiasmo.

─Flammy no olvida que solía llamar a Candy "torpe".

─Cierto. Me habría gustado mucho trabajar al lado de Mary Jane.

─Bueno, si algún día consigues ingresar al santa Juana trabajarás al lado de Flammy y es casi lo mismo ─dijo Archibald en un tono que hizo reír a Albert.

─Tu esposa es todo un caso ─comentó, cuando dejó de reír─. He visto a más de un paciente fingirse dormido cuando ella hace la ronda. Las enfermeras tiemblan y los doctores por poco. Aunque ayuda mucho que Flammy sea una leyenda viviente de la guerra.

─Es una mezcla entre general y madre superiora ─se quejó Archibald─. Con un toque exótico de capofammiglia*.

─Es extraordinaria ─aseguró Albert-. El santa Juana no podría haber tenido mejor jefa de enfermeras. Su visión es única y es parte de lo que hace del santa Juana una institución donde se puede aprender mucho y mejorar a pasos agigantados. Por eso es que no pienso rendirme y el año que entra aplicaré de nuevo. Aunque, si te soy sincero, tengo todos los pacientes que necesito y no requiero el prestigio del santa Juana para hacer el bien a la mayor cantidad de gente posible.

─El doctor Martin tomó una decisión muy sabia al pedirte ocupar el lugar de Candy como su asistente ─afirmó Archibald─ ¿Sabes? Cuando ella se marchó Annie, Paty y yo temimos perderte a ti también. No sabíamos como ayudarte. Es decir, no conectábamos contigo en la misma manera en que Candy lo conseguía y teníamos miedo de alterarte. Sentíamos pánico de sólo pensar que regresarías a ser el mismo tipo que salió de la habitación cero: alguien con la mirada perdida y que parecía un fantasma.

─Lo sé ─dijo Albert─. Pero aquellos tiempos quedaron muy atrás gracias a Candy, y puedes estar seguro de que nunca dejaré de luchar. Aquella noche en que Candy murió en mis brazos le prometí no rendirme ante ninguna circunstancia y tengo toda la intención de cumplir esa promesa.

─Pienso que es una pena que no hayas encontrado todavía a alguien con quién compartir tu vida.

─Formar una familia no es una prioridad en mi vida, Archibald. Hace tiempo que dejé atrás la juventud y como dije antes: me basta con lo que tengo. Sé que no me alcanzará la vida para agradecer a todos cuanto hicieron por mí cuando Candy faltó. Tú, Flammy y tus hijos, Annie, Edwards y los tres terribles, Patty también, todos ustedes son ahora mi familia y sé que estoy en deuda con Candy por traerlos a mi lado: gracias a ella tengo la certeza de que nunca va a faltarme una mano amiga cuando la necesite.

Un silencio prolongado, aunque cómodo, se instaló entre los dos hombres, mismo que George empleó para reflexionar en lo que había escuchado. A su entrenada mente, que había servido con tanta brillantez a los Ardley durante décadas, no le fue difícil armar la historia completa de lo ocurrido con William desde que dejara África. Era obvio que el heredero había sido víctima de la tensa situación en el continente Europeo y había estado en el sitio equivocado en un momento desafortunado.

Una explosión en el tren...

El destino era implacable, supuso George; sin embargo, al final sólo podía darle las gracias a un poder superior por haber colocado a su querido William en el sitio correcto: al lado de la única persona que podía hacerlo feliz en los peores y más equivocados momentos, incluso a pesar de ya no estar en el mundo.

La sagaz mente de George tampoco pudo dejar de notar la ironía en todo el asunto: la respuesta a todas sus súplicas había estado siempre ahí. Si él hubiera puesto más empeño en sus deberes para con Candy en vez de confiar en que Aloy acataría las órdenes del patriarca las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes: tal vez y sólo tal vez la señorita Candy seguiría con vida y él, eventualmente, quizás en un día tan ordinario como aquel, se habría topado de frente con William.

La gratitud, transformada en adrenalina pura, inundó a George al comprender que sus esperanzas no habían sido vanas. Aunque la fortuna Ardley ya no existía él poseía los medios para garantizar a William una existencia más cómoda que la llevaba en la actualidad. Con la rapidez que siempre lo había caracterizado, George tomó una decisión: se prometió a sí mismo que, cuando saliera de ahí encontraría la manera de hacerse presente en la vida de Albert, el médico sin memoria.

Sí. Regresaría a vivir a Chicago para comenzar a construir con ese hombre una relación distinta y nueva que le condujera, gradualmente, a esa posición de confianza y fraternidad que le permitiría, poco a poco, devolverle cada uno de sus recuerdos. Era lo menos que podía hacer: muerta Aloy sólo él conocía la verdad completa y Albert debía saber quién era en realidad y de dónde venía. Más allá de la fortuna económica, que ya no existía, los Ardley eran un clan orgulloso de gran historia y Albert era el último vástago de una estirpe de nobles guerreros: el muchacho merecía saber eso al menos.

Profundamente emocionado y por completo seguro de que ese extraño que lo había encontrado ante la tumba de Candis, cuyo rostro todavía no había visto y del que sólo había escuchado la voz, era sir William Albert Ardley, su desaparecido amigo y jefe, George intentó abrir los ojos; sin embargo, se descubrió incapaz de hacerlo. Era lógico, pensó: sin duda la profunda impresión recibida lo había dejado sin fuerzas; pero, no importaba: le quedaba el resto de la vida para regocijarse por la enorme bendición de saber que William había sobrevivido y el inigualable consuelo de enterarse de que habían sido precisamente los brazos de William los que habían acunado a aquella desdichada huérfana de hermosos ojos verdes en sus últimos momentos.

En tanto su ágil mente trazaba un plan perfecto, lentamente, poco a poco, George fue quedándose dormido y, mientras Archibald y Albert, sentados ante una destartalada mesa situada en un rincón apartado de la habitación, conversaban de diversos temas, los latidos del corazón de aquel fiel sirviente de los Ardley aminoraron su ritmo hasta detenerse por completo.

George Johnson no volvió a abrir los ojos. Murió pacíficamente aquella noche de invierno. Partió pleno de esperanzas y en completa paz. En el último momento, la omnipotencia divina le había concedido la enorme bendición de conocer la respuesta a la interrogante que lo había atormentado por demasiado tiempo.

El enigma, estaba resuelto.

_*****Fin*****_

* * *

**Solemos pensar que las respuestas a las grandes preguntas de nuestra existencia nos serán entregadas con la notoriedad de lo excelso; sin embargo, a menudo es todo lo contrario: los más significativos instantes de nuestra vida están enmarcados en la cotidianeidad y llevan la firma de la casualidad.**

_**Dedicado muy especialmente a CFRío y Angie JB...**_

**Three Swords  
****A.D. 2013****  
**

* * *

GLOSARIO

* Capofamiglia: Idioma italiano. El jefe de una familia, con autoridad jurídica y/o moral sobre todos los miembros. En el rubro del crimen organizado, es el jefe máximo de una organización criminal. Archibald lo maneja en este último sentido.


End file.
